fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Stiro and Zenostick
Stiro '''(Siro) is a lime green stick figure with a jade border. He can attack using art-based abilities, though his true power lies in his brother '''Zenostick (Zeno), a full lime green stick figure who lives inside his body. Their unofficial nickname is The Two-For-One Artist. Blurb The Two-For-One Artist, Stiro, seems like a completely normal artist... until his paintings spring to life and attack his opponent! But Stiro has a much more potent surprise up his sleeve: his brother Zenostick, who lies hidden inside his body until an opportune time to strike. Personality At first glance, Stiro is quiet and antisocial. He often can be seen muttering to himself in such a way that makes him sound almost schizophrenic or insane. As such, some people legitimately think that he is insane and is talking to his paint. In reality, of course, he's communicating with Zenostick, who replies by connecting their consciences together and sending him telepathic messages. In theory, Stiro should be able to reciprocate the telepathy, but Zenostick had only recently mastered this ability and Stiro is more used to muttering. Stiro is often silent, only speaking to others when he has something he needs to say. He is very attached to his brother and will often go berserk if he sees Zenostick suffer a major injury. Stiro sincerely believes that the world is a dog-eat-dog place and that only a family bond will prevent backstabbing in a real world situation. As such, he is somewhat paranoid and only fully trusts Zenostick. Zenostick, on the other hand, retains his brother's calm nature but also possesses a keen perception and a willful spirit. Whenever he puts his mind to something, whether it's teaching himself a new skill or defeating an opponent, he will ensure that it gets done. Though he always tries to avoid underestimating his opponent and overestimating himself, he can also get a little reckless and brutal in battle due to his own skill set, and will occasionally telepathically send Stiro suggestions on what to do next. Powers and Abilities Stiro Art Abilities Stiro can make paintings and use them as offensive abilities. He can paint weapons and projectiles such as swords, spears, arrows, or even miniature ink missiles almost instantaneously, or fabricate sticky paint traps, obstacles, or barriers to obstruct his opponents. The paint can create sludgy structures and surfaces; while they can be walked through, anyone inside the masses of paint will have severe mobility decreases as it will be quite similar to being completely submerged in a viscous liquid. Additionally, any paint spilled on the ground will quickly become sticky. Utilizing this ability, Stiro can climb up walls and ceilings using his hands or trap an opponent. Stiro can also paint stick figure minions to do his bidding. These paint-men are also sticky and can quickly immobilize an opponent; in addition, they cannot be hypnotized and are immune to illusions as they have no brain. Stiro can control them remotely or even detonate them, sending a splurge of heavy paint over the surrounding area. Stiro only has a limited amount of paint per battle, however. Without his paint, his fighting abilities are limited; he only has okay skills in hand-to-hand combat, and almost no skill at blocking physical attacks. In addition, the paint - being paint, after all - is not very durable. After three or four hits, Stiro's paint creations will lose form and collapse into a puddle of harmless color. In addition, it can be easily dried with heat and fire, which would make it lose its stickiness and life. The paint is classified as physical matter enhanced by magic. Acidic Art Stiro possesses a strange acidic paint that will erode most other substances. This multiplies the potency of his paint projectiles, making them much more dangerous. By enhancing a projectile with this acidic material, it can bore holes through some substances and is harder to deflect. However, due to its volatility, Stiro carries very little of the paint with him since the package it is in can easily rupture and start eroding his leg. Zenostick Body Hopper Zenostick usually lives inside of Stiro's body, but he can emerge at any time to defend Stiro from ambushes and surprise attacks. Compared to his brother, Zenostick is much better at melee combat, so he can easily protect himself and his brother in a close-range fight. He can extend his arms and legs out of Stiro's body and intercept close combat attacks that his brother fails to block or avoid, effectively protecting them both. In addition, Zenostick, while inside Stiro's body, can connect himself to his brother's bloodstream to accelerate his regeneration rate and heal much faster. When it comes to close combat outside of his brother's body, however, Zenostick shoves defense aside and goes all-out offense. Though he doesn't have a specific martial arts style, he prefers uses powerful, heavy blows to knock an opponent down and overpower them with his superior strength. Usually, he doesn't worry as much about defense; he trusts that his brother Stiro is keeping an eye on him. However, since Zenostick has spent most of his existence in his brother's body, he is not used to going outside very much. He tires easily and can't fight for a long time. Because of this, he has a somewhat reckless mindset; he often wants to finish the opponent faster than he himself tires out. Art Transportation Zenostick can transport himself into Stiro's art, allowing him to hide and ambush enemies. When inside a painting, he can instantly teleport into any other nearby painting, basically using it as a portal. He can also trap opponents inside the art by pushing them into an active painting. When inside this "pocket dimension" of sorts, Zenostick can leave and re-enter at any time; when re-entering he can reappear in any location he wants, which he can effectively use to teleport around the dimension. In addition, the entire environment is made of the paint described above, slowing them down and speeding him up. However, Zenostick's stamina isn't great in this realm either, so eventually he will have to return to Stiro's body and rest. Without his presence, the paint in the realm is noticeably weaker and will have a lesser effect; additionally, a trapped opponent's chances of escape raise decently when he is gone. Zenostick can also take objects depicted within the art and transport them to real life. Since he can use the art as a portal, he can also technically teleport allies using the paint. As A Slush Fighter Stiro and Zenostick start out as Auto Fighters. * Creates painting traps ahead of the team * Traps temporarily immobilize enemies. When chosen as part of a team, Stiro will begin running on the ground, occasionally appearing at the very right of the screen. Occasionally, he will begin to splash paint on the ground, creating a paint trap that will render one nearby enemy immobile. Each trap deals slight damage. Stiro's fighting style is similar to that of Stick Waqas' rockets. Upgrades: * Weapon Art ** Stiro gets an Activate Attack: he quickly creates a paint weapon and jabs at the targeted enemy, sending them hurtling backwards. * Natural Art ** Stiro's Traps have a 25% chance to become Natural Art. Instead of immobilizing, Natural Art traps will create trees and geysers to damage enemies close to the ground. Enemies hit by Natural Art will be thrown slightly upwards. * Parasite Abduction ** Stiro's Traps have a 25% chance to activate Parasite Abduction. Instead of immobilizing, these traps will summon Zenostick, who will abduct the enemy and tackle them into the painting. Both Zenostick and that enemy will disappear into the painting. ** After Parasite Abduction is activated, Zenostick will appear during Stiro's next Activate Attack and extend his combo, dealing extra damage and knocking the target upwards. ** When Zenostick is outside of Stiro's body, Stiro's main color will change to white. Trivia * Both of the brothers were adapted from minor characters in Darkfire545's writing. * Zenostick was originally planned to be much more "primal" and in his fighting style. Originally, he ran on all fours, and often had his tongue hanging out. * Their names in the novel are Siro and Zeno van der Leeuw; they are of Dutch descent. Category:DF's Fan Works